Remote or “cloud” computing typically utilizes a collection of remote servers in datacenters to provide computing, cloud storage, communications, or other cloud services. A communications network can interconnect the remote servers as nodes to form one or more computing clusters in datacenters. During operation, one or more nodes in the datacenters can cooperate to provide a distributed computing environment that facilitates execution of various applications in order to provide various cloud services.